The Last of the Loric
by Aroara
Summary: Ella is gone, Eight is dead, Five has betrayed them and Marinas heart is ice, the Loric are shattered they feel Ra has beat them the determination they felt before is gone until they meet the new Loric. With the strangest legacy they have ever seen and the knowledge to beat Ra they have a new hope ...or do they
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adam

Its night and I'm driving, we along just got out of the building I couldn't see any Mogs at all and I knew how they hid their looks. That was bad.

I glance across at Four he 'd been silent since we left only saying we should get out of the city and he'd contact Sam, Malcom and Sarah then. I couldn't wait to see them I've been worried about them since I left them in the prison. I noticed Four rub his ankle again.

"I felt it too you know''

Four looked up his face a mask of pain ''Do you have any idea who it is''

''No''

Four sighed and turned away to look out the window.

"What changed you?'' he asked quietly

"One did, they trapped me in her memories for three years my own family my "friends". She showed me what they did to the Loric you see were basically spoon fed everything we know, she was with for some time in my head, I know it sounds mad but when I wanted to quit leave all the wars and things behind she pushed me".

"What was she like?"

"Hmm lets leave it at determined".

He let out a small laugh suddenly Fours phone rang. Four quickly picked it up and turned it on.

"Directions from Sam, take the next left and then a quick right".

Four/John

After getting lost a couple of times we finally arrived at an abandoned farmhouse. I jumped out of the car creating a small fireball in my hand as I did so just incase.

''Sam, Malcom?" Adam called.

''Adam?'' someone answered.

"Sarah" I cried as I rushed in.

"Your ok "she said hugging me tightly" I didn't know what to do if you , if you were hurt".

"I'm fine don't worry".

"Sorry to break in guys but we got to get out of here like now".

"Adams right lets go".

I opened my eyes to see Sarah face beside me, she was frowning slightly in her sleep but she still looked beautiful to me, I got up slowly trying hard not to wake her and crept over to my chest and opened it.

Sifting threw my things I took out the tablet and turned it on, one blue dot on the edge of the highway and three hovering on the edge of California one less, they must know somehow about the attack somehow, I could see no sign of Five or Ella at all.

Ella, Ra, even the thought that the leader of the Mogs could be Loric sickened me how could he have done that to his race of people. I quickly shoved the tablet back in my chest and grabbed an energy bar from my pack.

I walk out onto the balcony to find someone already there Adam, I'm still nervous about being around someone I don't totally know since Five betrayal. But I trusted him more since what he told me last night.

"What you doing out here "I ask him

''Thinking and before you ask nothing in particular"

''Ok but I was just wondering what are your legacies Malcom told me you had some but no offence I didn't really believe him ''

"Don't blame you, well I can kind of make earthquakes and things like that I was the one who brought down the Dulce base.

"Really that was you'' I felt my mouth gaping a little ''we had no idea what was happening we thought it was Ra or something''

Just then Sam burst out onto the balcony.

"John come here quick the something in your chest is beeping like crazy".

I ran in quickly followed by Adam and raced over to were Malcom was crouched over my chest. I flung the lid open greeted by a pulsing light coming off the tablets screen, I scooped it up, on the screen there was the same thing as before but suddenly it seemed to scroll down and I was staring at somewhere in Brazil, a small but clear blue dot was hovering there and I had a feeling deep in my gut that this was not a Loric I knew yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Six

I sat quietly at the table, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room apart from a window seat where Marina sat staring out into the rain. She had been sitting outside until I had forced her inside, now she sat sticking her hand out the window freezing every raindrop that landed on her palm before crushing it. With a sorrowful sigh, she got up turning towards me her eyes rimmed red from crying.

''How will we find the others, because there obviously not still at Nine's place''.

''Well they do have the tablet so we will just have to wait'' Nine answer coming in upside down. To my surprise I could see faint redness around his eye, Nine had probable tried to hide it, so he had cried to. I hadn't yet I knew it was only a matter of time before I did, everyone had liked Eight.

"What do guys think has happened to Four and Ella?"

"Don't know but at least they're not dead" I knew in his head he was saying we need all the Loric we can get.

"Come on guys we need some sleep" then I turned and went back to my bedroom, as I lay down to sleep l felt tears rolling down my cheeks and uncontrollable sobs rose in my throat.

Unknown

I ran feet pounding against the ground, thinking how had I got myself in this situation, I ran harder but not as fast as I could, leaping past a car a I crossed the road glancing back I saw the black jeep hot on my trail, jumping down the steps of the subway I ducked behind a wall raising my gun, even if they did know what l was l had to act against it.

"Police, come out with your hands". So they didn't know I thought with a smile.

"Oh you don't want me to do that darling" I called back.

"I repea-" I cut him off

"Word of advice darling, do not trust your government right now, they've been" I sought for the right word " they've been taken over by a group of terrorist that has them totally controlled". Leaving them with that thought I made a dash for the train gates, pushing aside someone about to go threw I used my air legacy to lank the doors of the train open and hopped on.

I made my way to the front of the train and stayed there until the train stopped, as I waited I wondered about the others they had the tablet so they should have spotted my blue dot since I got out of the underground Mog base. I should have gotten out earlier I had know about Five, he was sick and twisted by everything Ra had told him, it was my fault Eight was dead, sure I had only met him for a week when I was ten but he had been so nice and cheerful, so trusting, Iris had said what she could to help them but it hadn't been enough, I knew that now. I had to get to the others to tell them how to beat Ra and maybe I wasn't so sure if I should, tell then which elders they were. That was probable unwise though it would make them feel they had to live up to their potential and their failures, and I knew all about that it was why they'd got me for the second time and I wasn't going to let them take me again, it had gone on to long for that. The train stopped, I was in Colombia now and it was time to catch a plane a fast one. As I got out, I pulled from my pocket my tablet checking that the others were still there I got a taxi, I knew I had to send a message to Four, but the only way to do that was threw dreams and that would hurt bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four

I leaned forward my head in my hands. They'd had a huge debate about who it could be and though they'd come up with great reasons, l knew they weren't right, even my favorite one where Eight might have teleported down to Brazil and Five was the one dead wasn't right. First he'd would have come back straightaway to help the others and second I knew the one dead was definitely not Five.

"So to get to the point" Sarah said to the others who were still crowded around the blue dot on the tablet "we have figured nothing out at all", "that would be about right" Malcolm replied.

I stood up look "guys I'm getting some sleep, it doesn't look like were getting, anywhere so goodnight", as I took a step forward before pain stabbed threw me, it wracked my body, tears filled my eyes blurring my vision, I heard someone call out to me, then the floor rushed up to meet me as my legs collapsed. I curled up into a ball trying to keep out the pain that throbbed threw me it felt as if someone was driving nails into my skull and then everything went black.

A voice spoke coming threw the blackness,

"Four, Four are you ok'', a girls voice called threw the pain.

"Listen to me you have got to run, they're coming for you, your chest has a tracker on it the, same with the others "

"Who are you?" I asked my head spinning.

I heard the sound of breaking glass and a dull thud, her voice became less audible, as she lost concentration "Look they've found, me I don't have long, we have to meet, I 'm one of you".

Another wave of pain washed over me, as if feeling my pain she said" they're trying to break the connection, you have to get the others, I will try to contact them but the Mogs have probable blocked it by now".

"But who are you" I asked again "I mean what number, how can I even trust you, if you know what the Mogs are planning"

I could feel the connection breaking lose "We don't have long so I will make this quick" all at once a surge of images and feelings swamped my consciousness, then one seemed to come into focus blocking the others from view.

It was Lorien before the Mogs attacked, I could see miles of forests, mixed with rivers and lakes, the giant sun shining in the sky, far in the distance I could see a giant white city that seemed to rise from nowhere, glittering in the sun. It took my breath away.

"Its beautiful, but how-"

"One of my legacies, is to remember everything, now do you trust me, oh and for my number your gonna have to guess".

Before I could reply, I heard a gigantic roar and then she was gone.

Unknown

I heard a gigantic roar that broke me from my concentration. Jumping upright I began to run threw the twisting corridors of the church. I could hear pounding footsteps from behind. I came to a side door leading out to the alter; I gentle pushed it open and peered out. A choir stood singing there; I winced, wow they sang high. Looking up I saw the lights that shined down on them, with a grin, I reached out my hand sending a bolt of electricity into them, broken glass rained down below, I turned sideways and reached out again yanking down the blackout blinds putting the room in complete darkness.

Someone screamed, I rushed forward pushing threw the crowd to the other side were I scrambled up some stairs, then more, higher and higher until I got to wear they held the bell. I jumped over the side landing lightly on the roof; I ran over to the edge and peered down. There were two black jeeps, obviously Mogs and a big black truck.

I heard a sound and spun round, a man maybe around twenty years old stood there holding a large gun. Army was my first thought, my second was to step forward.

"Hands on your head and step back" he yelled they wanted me alive but I wasn't sure how much as he raised the gun.

"As you wish" I said with a grin and stepped back, falling over the edge. The man cried out.

I turned as I fell, pushing back hard as the ground rushed up to greet me. I landed and as I did I pulled the truck down on one of the cars, jumping up I climbed into one, to find a man already there. He took one look at my hands and the ball of electricity in it and bolted, leaving his Mog gun behind. I started the engine and accelerated down the road.

Taking one hand off the wheel, unscrewing the gun I pushed my hand into the cylinder that held the blue energy, it would kill anyone else but for me it just tickled. I held the ball of blue energy out the window and shot the ball into he sky. It would glow in the sky for two more hours before vanishing, but for now it showed a sign, my sign.

Four

I woke with a cold flannel pressed to my head. I cracked open my eyes, to see Sarah's anxious face staring down at me. Before she could speak Malcolm's head popped in.

"What happened out there Four?"

"Telepathy" before he could interrupt "No not him, it was someone else a Loric, not one we know though".

Malcolm look flabbergasted " How can this be, I understood Ella because of the second ship but not this, was it a he or a she?".

"It was a girl, she said'' I stopped "Mogs, there's a tracker on my chest". Jumping up I scrambled down the stairs to the kitchen where my chest lay; flipping it over, I saw a flat metal disk. I ripped it off and ran to the window where I threw it as hard as I could, know for certain it would land a few miles away, but of course the Mogs would know by now we knew they were tracking us. I spun round to see the others already there.

"Come on we have to go now" no one hesitated as they ran towards the door. Picking up my chest I followed. As Malcolm put the car into drive I looked back hoping not to see any black jeeps following.

Nine

I lay bored on the couch. We couldn't do anything except wait for the others, which unfortunately made me very anxious and even worst bored. I had spent a year in a tiny cell, which was enough to make anyone never want to be bored again. Suddenly I had the weirdest urge to check on my chest, it was like someone was pushing me up off the couch, for a fleeting second I thought Ra was trying to control me but then why would he make me go to my chest.

When I got to where they kept them, in the airing cupboard, Six and Marina were already there pulling them out. I grabbed mine and for some reason I had the urge to turn it over. On the other side was a flat metal disk, I recognized it, it was a tracker, I spun round to look at the others. They had one too. Pulling mine off I tossed it into the cupboard and turning to the others

''We have to get out of here now''.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the really great reviews, and sorry I haven't updated in awhile my computer wasn't working right, it might still not be so I don't know how this will come out, hope you like this chapter, someone new is in it.

Chapter 4

Six

It had been Nines idea. After checking the car for trackers and finding none, we'd driven the few miles to get to the giant national park. Then after finding an overgrown track we had driven threw the forest, sometimes leaving the path all together. Now after finding much more bruises then I had before and Nine driving the jeep into a river and officially breaking the engine forever, we had to walk.

"So what was your plan again, I cant quite remember after hitting my head against the roof a dozen times" Marina asked angrily, I glanced over at her as we walked, she had changed since Eights death, maybe for good, I hadn't gone back to my old self since Katrina.

"We would drive threw the forest, since there are no cameras and then when we got to the other side, ditch the car and find a new one" easy Nine had said before and it had seemed a good plan up until now.

"So you decided you'd ditch the car early" I asked.

I told you I didn't see the tree, and besides we were going to do it anyway and exercise is good for you".

Nine

I was scouting ahead, walking along the tree branches upside down when I heard voices. Turning quickly I rushed back to the others.

"People up ahead" I told them.

I quickly went back to the spot I heard from and pulled back some tree branches the others already beside me.

They were in a small clearing with a large boulder to one side, it wasn't very high but it had a large over hang that made it impossible to climb for anyone. "Except maybe me," I thought smugly.

Leaning casually against the boulder was a girl. She had long red hair that fell in waves past her shoulders, and dark green eyes that were strangely cat like.

"Look my dear Mog's, as much as I love chatting with you and all these confrontations and escapes, I really don't have time now, because I have somewhere to be and unless you would like to now what a face full of dust feels like I suggest you go'' she said with a slight smile.

There were eight Mogs all held guns and those swords used to kill Loric, I might have thought they were for us, but now as two pulled them out l wasn't so sure.

One, probably the leader of the group step forward, not a vat born because they would most likely shoot straight away.

"You killed many of use when you escaped the base, but l am surprised you did not leave sooner, we thought you smarter".

'Well just so you know, your base was a mess, I wandered around for hours each day trying to find more information and really it was impossible to find a shower, l cant believe you thought me trapped, so silly". As she had been speaking she had been walking closer and closer to the Mog without him seeming to notice.

''And wow, that dumb hobbit Five, he really thought I believed him''. Shaking her head, I noticed her hand reaching slowly behind her back "oh and one more thing. You should never let your enemies get to close to you".

Before the Mog could move she whipped out a long staff with big metal spicks at each end. She swung the staff hard at the Mog's head. There leader collapsed into dust as two more soldiers ran at her, she ducked under a sword strike and stabbed at his leg then she twisted around and plunged her staff right into the eye of the other.

She stood up and raised a Mog gun sending off three shots in a row taking down three more Mogs, all this and taken no more then a few seconds and it only hit me them that while she'd been fighting our enemy, I just been sitting and watching.

I was about to jump up and canon into the fight, which was now one on one, when Six grabbed my arm hard.

"Listen" she whispered

I did and was surprised I hadn't heard it earlier, the roar of an engine, I spun round to see to jeeps crashing into the, caring around a dozen Mogs each.

"This is going to take all day" the girl said tossing the now dead Mogs dagger into one of the drivers, sending the car crashing into a tree "I think you can handle them" she said glancing over to were we hid before turning and running back into the woods.

My first impulse was to fight the Mogs, but there was something so familiar about the girl like I'd met her before.

"You get them, I'll get the girl" I called back as I ran after her.

I ran into the trees, running up the trunk of one tree to stay off the ground, there were two Mogs below, but I left them I had to catch up with the girl.

I jumped across the trail landing on another trees branch, glancing down and seeing three faint piles of dust, I scrambled down and almost immediately I heard a soft humming sound behind me. I spun round, one Mog stood there finger already on the trigger of the gun, he pulled it, no matter how fast I was I wasn't getting out of this one.

What I thought would be my second last thought was, Eight had died in vain, what I thought would be my last was, why was this person stepping in front of me.

The girl let out a small gasp, as the ball of energy hit her in the chest and she collapsed to the ground.

I grabbed the Mog with telekinesis and threw at a tree hard. Leaning down I gently picked her up. I quickly checked her pulse, there was one but it was so faint I nearly missed it. Holding her in my arms, I rushed as quickly and quietly as I could back to the clearing where I found Six and Marina leaning, panting against a tree.

"What took you so long" Six asked.

"Is she ok" Marina asked jumping up.

"I don't know" I replied "a Mog, shot at me, and she well stepped in front of me".

Marina didn't say it but I could see it in her eyes, just like Eight.

And that's what hurt me the most, sure I had been great friends with Eight, but I hadn't always been nice to him, it was no reason to die for me, and now this girl, she'd done it too, but I had a feeling she'd done it for a completely different reason.

"She seems to be fine, its almost like she absorbed the energy".

"Well" Six said, "enemy or friend she could give us useful information".

"And she seems to know Five" Marina put in.

"She comes then".

Unknown

I was leaning against a wall, my hands tied tightly behind my back. I didn't open my eyes; I knew Nine was sitting there watching me, waiting for me to do just that.

When the Mog shot me, it hadn't hurt a bit, it really just had given me even more energy and when I 'd fallen it had been just an act, I had learned from Iris how to make it like you'd fainted.

It had been my idea; only after a lot of persuading did Four agree. It was quite simple; I didn't trust them, I trusted Four and Adam but not them, not even slightly. Sure I knew loads about them, but that wasn't the same as know them. I wanted them to "capture" me, so I could see how they acted about me, thinking I was a potential enemy, I wanted to trust them I really did but, Five had been my best friend then he'd tried to kill me, as he put it "to put me out of my misery".

And if I thought about I didn't blame him, for a guy who was brought up by Mogs and only knew Lorien from what they told him, me just coming in and telling him all about it, in a totally different way well, he was bound to get a little upset.

I shifted under Nines gaze wondering if I should open my eyes, no it wasn't time yet, but definitely soon, they were in for a big surprise.


End file.
